The present disclosure relates to a package and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recent electronic devices have been required to have a package thickness of 1.15 mmT or less, based on a double-sided substrate, and a subminiature size according to reductions in the thicknesses of mobile phones. Accordingly, the mounting density of modules has increased.